Alkahestry
Alkahestry is a art that allows a psyker to use a combination of reagents, both psy-active and not, to create a substance that has a major effect when entering a living body. This can be used to make poisons, sources of healing and enhancement or even to make massive changes to an organism. Research Basic Alkahestry A few years ago Xavier finished studying the very basics of Nynye Alkahestry, one of the more unique psychic disciplines of Avernus. He tells you that at its core Alkahestry is about using certain properties, both psychic and narrative, from gathered materials to create a substance which has a certain effect when it enters a living body. All of the effects available to Alkahestry only work on living targets and the effects can vary significantly, from lethal to beneficial. As things stand your psykers are able to use the most basic of Alkahestry recipes but are unable to make their own or determine the Alkahestral properties of a substance. Apprentice Alkahestry A bit over a year ago Xavier finished studying apprentice level Nynye Alkahestry, which mostly consists of the fundamental skills needed for Alkahestry. From what Xavier tells you the main skills required are observational skills, to determine the progress of the reactions so that you know when to adjust them or start the next step, a set of psychic skills that seem to fall in the gap between biomancy, telekinesis and demonology that is used to encourage certain interactions in order to make the potion work and quick academic analysis and decision making which is required to determine what ingredients to add and how many in order to keep the potion balanced. Now that Xavier and some of your Sanctionites are capable of using Alkahestry to this level it is now possible for you to begin the production of the more basic Alkahestical products. Journeyman Alkahestry Grandmaster Xavier and the Order of Alkahestry have recently mastered the next level of Alkahestry under the tutelage of the Nynye. This level includes both more advanced brewing techniques, allowing for the creation of all but the most advanced potions and techniques allowing for the properties of new substances to be identified. Master Alkahestry Recently Grandmaster Xavier and the Order of Alkahestry finished learning Master-level Alkahestry from the Nynye. Xavier tells you that Master Alkahestry is about knowing how to combine the properties of reagents, both narrative and other, to create the effects that you want and only them. This is an incredibly challenging art, and requires a different view of the Warp then that required for your other known disciplines of psychic powers. Reagents Alkahestral identification Aria has recently finished her examination of the Everglades in order to determine if there are any unknown Alkahestral Reagents within it. She tells you that she has found many new Reagents of little use and a handful of more interesting ones. First she found that the nerve-stem of a Congregation Asp has some interesting ties to adaptability that can be used in potions designed for preparing the drinker for varying circumstances, such as many antidotes. Next the Dunce Cap can be used as an ingredient in a poison that targets the victims intelligence, though it takes a master to create it. Third Alchemical Slug’s blood can be used to strengthen the effect of another reagent. Fourthly and most interestingly Peikko blood can be used to create a potion that gives the drinker a level of regeneration for a period, a powerful tool that only a master has a hope of creating. Products Potions Potion of Healing - This potion heals the wounds of the drinker. Potion of Strength- This potion increases the strength of the drinker, making their blows hit harder in combat and them to preform a range of inhuman feats. Potion of Rest- This potion refreshes the body and mind of the drinker, having a similar effect as a solid nights rest. Like many potions there are side effects to overuse. Potion of Toughness- This potion hardens the skin and strengthens the bones, allowing the drinker to withstand far more damage then normal. Potion of Sight- This potion sharpens the senses, allowing the drinker to see, hear or feel enemies that would otherwise remain hidden. Poisons Willdrainer Poison- Reduces targets strength of will, lowering their control over psychic powers and resistance to telepathy. Master Poison. Death's Head Poison- Kills nearly anything. Master Poison Strengthsapper- Sapps the strength of those it hits, making them weaker and slower. Journeyman Poison. Fireblood Poison- Causes fire t form in target. Journeyman Poison. Slow Poison- Slows the targets movements. Apprentice Poison. Bleed Poison- Inflicts damage over time to target. Apprentice Poison. Category:Infomational Category:Adeptus Astra Telepathica